1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is generally related to highlighting ink formulations and writing instruments containing the same. More particularly, the disclosure is related to highlighting ink formulations having at least one anti-smear agent.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Highlighting a previously applied marking is typically performed by applying a highlighting ink over the previously applied marking. Typically, the highlighting ink has a translucent quality to allow for a user to apply the highlighting ink and yet still see the previously applied marking under the fluorescent highlighting ink marking. Prior art highlighting ink formulations, however, can undesirably smear, smudge, or blur, the previously applied marking, thereby causing the underlying text to become unsightly and/or difficult to read.